


Those Meddling Kids

by mtwalker



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, JaliceWeek21, out here having a good time, the Scooby doo au that no one asked for, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Five friends travel the country, unmasking people pretending to be monsters.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	Those Meddling Kids

The automatic lights around the Coolsville diner had just switched on when an old van pulled into the parking lot. It was clearly a relic of the past, the owner not bothering to give it a decent paint job. The outside was faded blue and green with large orange flowers; something wildly out of place even in this small town. The door creaked open, the metal making a horrible groaning sound as a red husky bounded out. It turned, waiting expectantly for the others to join.

An incredibly pale man stepped out next, his blonde curls hanging around his face. He fiddled with the hem of his green sweater, and turned to offer his hand to the petite girl who came after him. She smiled up at him, her jagged, too-short hair curling at the nape of her neck, almost brushing the orange turtleneck that hung off her small frame. 

The passenger side door opened to reveal a single violet heel, as a beautiful blonde stepped out and looked around the mostly abandoned parking lot.

“Emmett, why couldn’t we have gone anywhere nicer?” Her nose curled at the smell of grease that permeated the air around them. 

“What isn’t nice about this?” The man in question asked, hopping out of the drivers seat and slamming it behind him. The wind blew his dark curls, his wide grin undeterred. The blonde just rolled her eyes at him and led the group inside.

A few minutes later, the four were huddled in a booth under the bright florescent lights of the diner, cheap food on off-white plates in front of them. The blonde man was sliding his food under the table to the dog when no one was looking.

“So, Alice,” Emmett leaned forward, his white polo dangerously close to the ketchup he had piled on his plate, “Why this place, huh? I mean, I love greasy burgers as much as the next guy, but still…” 

The girl pressed a finger to her lips, winking. “Be patient.” 

Moments later, a waitress approached their table with a pitcher of water. “Are you dears new to Coolsville?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jasper smiled at her, “Anything you recommend we see while we’re here?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed we’re a bit of a small town. There’s a nice park, of course, and a little movie theater.”

“What about anything spooky?” Alice chimed in, pressing against Jasper’s arm. “We love local legends and stuff. Just last week we were in Point Pleasant checking out the Mothman Museum.”

“Well, you didn’t hear it from me,” the waitress leaned forward conspiratorially, “But I heard Millie Johnson say something about seeing a ghost in one of the upper rooms of the Bed and Breakfast. Does that sound like your sort of thing?” Emmett grinned, glancing at the others. 

“That sounds like exactly our sort of thing.”

***

For a selkie, skin is everything. Your skin is your freedom, your life, your ability to go home. That’s why, when Rosalie’s skin was stolen by a whaler named Royce King, she was willing to do just about anything to get it back. Royce probably believed he could outsmart her and trap her like a trophy he could show off to his friends. He learned how wrong he was a week later, when she showed up in the middle of a storm with a harpoon in hand, thunder and lightning at her heels.

Unfortunately for her, he’d already hidden her skin. She tore through the house, but to no avail. Rosalie was no quitter, however, and immediately dived into searching for her lost skin. This was how she met Jasper.

Jasper had to be the most unlucky person in the world, he was pretty sure. Who else would get grabbed by a vampire the first time they walked through the woods at night? His family had always lived on the edge of the trees, and that was never a concern of his. He had heard the stories of monsters moving through the trees, just like everyone else in the village, but he’d thought they were just that; stories. For the first time, he’d stayed out a little later than usual, watching a musician at the pub and losing track of time. Walking home in the dark hadn’t seemed like a big deal. It was just like any other day.

Then he got grabbed. A woman stronger than he had ever seen had pulled him into the woods, throwing him against a tree and biting hard into his neck. It had been so fast that he’d forgotten to scream. Everything was on fire around him, and then suddenly he crumpled to the ground. The next thing he knew he was waking up alone in the woods, the sun breaking through the trees burning his skin. 

Jasper knew his monsters, and he knew what he had become. He spent decades traveling alone, careful to only feed just enough without killing his victims. It wasn’t until he met Rosalie that he considered a life outside of solitude. He’d become quite the scholar over the years, and offered his help in her search for her skin. She’d reluctantly accepted, but they both secretly appreciated the company. 

Their search eventually leads them to a mostly abandoned building. The two were standing out front, the moonlight overhead casting long shadows behind them, when a red husky bounded up to them. Rosalie ignored it, until a voice came from its direction.

“The back door’s usually unlocked. They always forget to lock it when they leave.”

In Edward’s defense, there wasn’t a handbook for shapeshifting. It wasn’t something where you flexed the right muscle or thought really hard and you would suddenly shift, there was an art to it. Unfortunately, it was an art he had yet to master. Exactly seven years ago, he had shifted into a dog, the process of which he had no memory of and couldn’t repeat if forced. He wanted nothing more than to not be a dog, of course. There was only so far you could get as a talking dog, even one with a human brain. 

After the encounter at the abandoned building, which led to another dead end for Rosalie, the trio stuck together. For Edward, it was an easy decision. He finally had people to talk to, and he’d get a lot farther with actual bipedal humanoids on his side. 

***

Once the group arrived at the Bed and Breakfast, they were met by an older gentleman named Ignatius Stroud. He lead them into what Rosalie considered to be the most standard old-house she had ever seen, complete with faded wallpaper and fake flowers. Nothing even remotely haunted stood out. He began recounting the incredibly boring story of how he’d acquired the house, and she could already spot Emmett losing interest. 

Before he could completely tune out, a woman stomped in and threw her bag down on the floor.

“I demand a refund!” she declared. “There was some- some  _ thing _ in my room!”

Emmett jumped to attention, excited to finally have something interesting happening.

“What did you see? My friends and I are sort of experts when it comes to the strange and unusual.”

“It’s that ghost everyone’s been talking about. I saw it in my mirror. It was just watching me through the glass!”

Jasper leaned over to Alice. “We should go look around that room. I might have an idea.” Alice nodded back, taking his hand and pulling him away from the rest of the group. 

***

Alice had been able to see the future for as long as she could remember, which wasn’t very long at all. The first thing she could remember seeing was their group, all huddled together in the back of a van together. She could feel the love between them, and knew that finding them was important. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the asylum. Fortunately for her, she was a clever girl, and finding a way out didn’t prove as difficult when she could see every outcome before it happened. By the end of the week she was sitting on a bus, swinging her legs and dreaming of her new family.

She was the one to convince them to start their little investigative group. It wasn’t incredibly hard, from her perspective. All she had to do was mention a couple times how these people impersonating monsters were giving them a bad rep, and Rosalie and Edward were on board. Jasper, of course, would do anything she asked if she smiled at him. He was already smitten.

***

The two slid into the abandoned bedroom, Alice immediately sitting down on the edge of the bed. She kicked her feet, watching as Jasper immediately started inspecting the mirror. She’d always appreciated how quick Jasper was to accept her. No that the others hadn’t, of course, but she knew they often wondered where she came from. It was a fair question, but one she never wanted to answer, since the answer really only brought about more questions. Jasper, on the other hand, never had those sorts of questions for her. He was happy for her presence, no strings attached. 

The other three joined them shortly after, and Jasper gestured for them to stand around the mirror. His reflection was the only one that wasn’t present, making their reflections look oddly spaced.

“I think this might be a two-way mirror.” He pointed to the glass. “But I’m not sure how to tell from this side.”

“Step back, losers.” Rosalie pushed forward, pressing a perfectly manicured fingernail to the glass. “See that? The reflections touch. You're definitely on to something, Jasper.”

“You don’t think it’s the owner, do you?” Edward asked, sitting on his hind legs and looking up at them. 

“Could be,” Jasper agreed. “We’ve definitely seen weirder.”

“Ignatius? No way!” Emmett shook his head, leaning back against the dresser. “No one with a name that stuffy could come up with something like this.”

“I mean, he’s the most logical suspect. Who else could make all these modifications to the place?” Edward cocked his head suddenly, then went silent moments before Mr. Stroud stepped into the room. 

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Unless, of course, you’d like to rent some rooms.”

“I think that sounds like a great idea, sir.” Emmett stepped forward with a wide grin, gesturing for the man to lead them back out. 

Half way down the hall, Ignatius came to a sudden stop, pointing a shaky hand at a far doorway.

“Th-Th-The ghost!” He fainted, falling back into Jasper’s arms as Emmett and Edward tore down the hall after the figure, Rosalie quick on their heels. The three flew into the dark room, Emmett turning on a light while the other two began scouring every inch. Nothing. No one was hiding in the room, and there were no other exits. Rosalie frowned, not liking the wrench this threw into their previously solved case. Things just got a little more tricky.

***

Emmett was the strangest of them all, which was saying something. He had shown up one day while they were working a case in Washington, his old van announcing his presence long before they saw him. He’d told them how he’d followed their cases and insisted that he could help. Even after Rosalie repeatedly shot him down, he kept reappearing. Eventually, Alice gave him the seal of approval and that was that. 

The other four often passed around theories as to what he might be, since he’d never shown signs of being much of anything. Jasper thought he was a god with a sense of humor. Alice liked to say he was a leprechaun and that his gold was hidden somewhere in the van. The theories got more outlandish as time went on, but none were nearly as strange as the truth. 

***

The group was crowded in the back of the van, sitting in a tense silence and waiting for someone to have an epiphany. 

“You got anything yet, Alice?” Emmett asked for the sixth time. She just stared blankly at him, and he shrugged. “Figured I’d ask.”

Rosalie was tapping her nails on her knee, frowning at the nothing in front of her. 

“Did you see any pictures of his wife?” she suddenly asked. 

“Come on, Rose. This isn’t the 20s. You can be single at any age.”

“Yeah, but not if you’re wearing a wedding ring.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t remember seeing any pictures of him with a woman though.”

The silence fell once more, until Alice shouted, “That’s it!” at the top of her lungs.

“Told you Alice would figure it out,” Emmett grinned smugly.

***

Once they could take it no more, the group decided to corner Emmett into telling them the truth. They’d all sat down in the back of the van, staging what looked like some sort of makeshift intervention.

“Emmett, we don’t want to be insensitive or anything,” Edward started.

“What the hell are you?” Rosalie interjected, her arms folded tight across her chest.

“I thought we were going to build to that, Rose.” Jasper frowned at her. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

“What’s the point in beating around the bush?”

“Is that what this is all about?” Emmett asked, looking between all of them. “Easy, I’m an Aries.”

“What?” Alice asked, looking confused.

“I know, I know. I have strong Pisces vibes, but these are the cards I was dealt, baby.”

“No. Like, species. Jasper’s a vamp, Edward’s a shifter, Emmett is a…”

“Human? Is that some sort of a trick question?”

“Wait,” Edward, stepped forward. “So you’re just a guy? Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I like to think I’m a pretty cool guy, but whatever. I thought you all knew.”

“And none of this freaks you out?”

Emmett just shrugged. “I’ve seen weirder.”

***

It didn’t take long for them to grab their “ghost.” Rosalie explained that the owner’s husband, Cornelius, had been spooking people to help drive publicity to their small town. It had all been resolved with many apologies and thanks, and the group was once again ushered outside. 

“Well, gang, another mystery solved.” Emmett grinned, clapping his hands together. The rest of them quietly made their way back down the sidewalk. “Let’s hop in the Mystery Machine and head out. Maybe hit that diner again.”

“We’re not calling it that,” Rosalie groaned, but Jasper could see a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. They all piled into the van and headed down the road, not sure what mystery awaited them next.

  
  



End file.
